The Important Outsider of the Akatsuki
by AnimeCrush24Rae
Summary: Yuzuki Asuka has been an outsider for the majority of her life, especially since the death of her parents, at the end of the third ninja war. So Asuka grew up an orphan in Sunagakure the village hidden in the sand, hating disliking and trained as a medical ninja. Feeling the pressure to prove herself, she hopes for the day she will be able to prove her strength... Kakuzu/Oc
1. 1 Hidden Attack?

I was just getting back from a mission and was exhausted, so I when home; which is not that far from the Kazkage. I had the rest of the day off so I got out of my mission cloths, into something more comfortable and made my way to my bed, for a nice long nape. I was just about to doze off when I heard an explosion. I raced to the door grabbing my hoodie and putting it on. Opening the door there was smoke, dust and people were running away from the area where all the secret ninja scrolls were ke_p_t, what the heck was happening? I ran as fast as I could, my pulse pounding, hoping no one was badly injured. I turned the corner to where the explosion had come from and was greeted with a shocking seen. Join lay all around bleeding and injured amongst the remnants, the air still thick with dust and smoke. Frowning in determination, I ran to the nearest of the men intent on healing him, but as I kneeled down to perform the jutsu he slapped my hands away, "You have to leave now… it's not safe for you… go before they find you… run." He choked out, and then he passed out. I glanced around looking for the danger the join had warned me about, wondering, who caused this? The dust and smoke were starting to subside, silence swallowing the area, and two silhouettes started to materialize out of the wreckage. I dashed as fast as I could behind a corner of the wrecked building, clutching my necklace, peeking around the corner at the two figures, who is that? My eyes widened as I recognized that they were wearing black clocks with red clouds, Akatsuki! I realized then that I was in danger; I may be a ninja but that didn't mean that I could take these guys on, I specialized in medical treatment. I shifted my weight to make a run for it, when some rubble by my feet moved, and rolled away making some noise in the sudden silence. Oh shoot, I had to get away before they found me. I turned around to make a brake for it and instead found myself facing a tall, white haired man with purple eyes staring at me with a mocking smile tugging at his lips, "Hello, and where the f**k do you think you're going?" he asked coolly. I froze to the spot refusing to even blink; this guy could kill me as easily as if I was a fly and not even care about it. His smile grew more pronounced at my silence, "Oh come now, your being f*****g rude." he teased. "Hidan what the hell do you think you're doing?" an angry voice shouted behind me, making me jump. The man 'Hidan' turned to the voice, "It seems that we have a f*****g witness to deal with." He spook loudly, so his partner could hear him. I heard the same voice cruse a couple of times, then to his partner, "We'll deal with it later, just grab and go." he ordered. Then 'Hidan' picked me up by my waist, tucked me under his arm and ran off after his partner.


	2. 2 Uncared For?

We stopped about an hour after we had left Sunagakure, in a clearing in a forest, and I had still not said word to the two akatsuki members. Hidan dropped me on the ground as soon as he stepped into the clearing. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I landed on the ground. I sat up, then looked in the direction of the akatsuki members and froze; they were glaring at me as if they wanted to kill me. My hand went to my necklaces, a gesture that always helps me keep my cool. The one, who I had not seen before, was all covered up except for the area around his eyes, which were red with green iris and pupil. He was watching me intently, "What's wrong with you?" he asked. I blinked, and then tilted my head, "Nothing is wrong with me." I replied blandly. "Then how come you haven't tried to make a run for it? Or screamed? Or try to fight us off, to get away? Or anything like that?" he asked, I tilted my head to look up at him. He seemed puzzled. "I haven't done anything because it would have been pointless. No would rescue me anyway. All I am is another person to them. A bother since I was a child. Nothing more. So don't worry." I replied offhandily. He sat their absorbing what I said, "What's your name?" he asked. I looked at the two of them, "Why does it matter to you? You don't care about what happens to me, you're probably going to kill me so what's the point?" I question them confused. They looked at me in surprise, and then the one with the green eyes looked at me, "We want to know this stuff, because we want to know if you can be an asset to the akatsuki. Now your name?" He was getting annoyed. "Yuzuki Asuka" I answered, not wanting to provoke him, "What are your names?" They were silent staring at me wearily "Oh! I get it you don't trust me well then I'll tell you guys about myself. I was orphaned at age four when my entire village was burnt to the ground and everybody murdered, then taken to Sunagakure, where I then was trained as a medical ninja, and where no one cared about me so I just stopped worrying about how people cared for me, shut up and left them alone." I paused then asked, "Is that the kinda stuff you wanted to know? So you can trust me?" I asked hopfully looking up with pleading eyes. They were silent and I looked up. They were staring at me, "You want us to trust you? Why?" asked the one with the green eyes. I stared down at the ground, "Well as I see it, you two are part of a large organization of criminals, and seeing as I could identify you as people at the scene of a crime, that I'm guessing you were suppose to do undetected, you only have three options. One you could let me go and trust me to hold my tough about this all; two you could kill me which is probably what would normally do; or three you could take me with you and I could become your medical ninja." I stopped talking; I mean these two were hardened criminals and I was an unfortunate person to have witness them in action. "Hmm" I looked up and the one with the green eyes was looking at me thoughtfully, "Well in that case I'm Kakuzu and this is my partner Hidan" "Woo Kakuzu, what the f**k do you think you're doing?" stormed Hidan who had been standing just listening to the exchange. "I'm telling her our f*****g names, so she knows what to call us." He told his gibbering partner. "Why you're not seriously thinking of f*****g taking her back! Leader will f*****g rip our heads off." Hidan shouted at him. Kakuzu stared at him, "It's not like it would be a problem to you, you're immortal." I sat rooted to where I was, as they continue to argue over my fate; that was until I heard a twig snap behind me. As I turned around slowly I came face to face with a giant snake; at once recognized it as a very venomous and dangerous snake. Very slowly, I got up not even daring to blink as I moved, in case the snake decided to strike. Then just as slowly I started to back up, Hidan and Kakuzu were still fighting. I kept backing up until I was in-between the two, they didn't seem to notice that I was there, until I put a hand on each of them, "Hey what the…"Hidan started to ask before I interrupted him with my hurried, hushed whisper, "Be quiet and do as I tell you if you want to live. Now very slowly, without making any loud noise, start backing up." The two seemed confused, until slowly they turned their heads and saw the cause for my alarm. "Oh to f*****g hell with doing it slowly." Hidan shouted as he turned quickly to make a run for it. "Noooooooooo!" I yelled as I saw the snake lung, there wasn't any time to think, as pushed Hidan out of the way. Next thing that I felt was a sharp piercing in my left forearm, then my arm started to burn as the snake pumped it's venom into me. I looked down at the snake's eyes as it started to coil around my legs. As I looked up to look for some sort a weapon, there something metal swung down upon the snake, and then it limp. I was starting to feel the venom working its way up arm, as Kakuzu flung the snakes body away. He kneeled down beside me, "Hidan hold her for me." he shouted. Then I felt arms wrap around me. Looked up to see Hidan's worried eyes searching my face. I was about to ask what was going on; then I saw Kakuzu take a hold of the snakes head, that was still attached to my arm, and turned my head to hide my face against Hidan's cloak. Hidan's tightening arms around me, was the only warning I got, just before I felt the snakes fangs being pried from my arm. I pressed my lips together and squeezed my eyes shut, to stop myself from screaming. It was taking painfully long for Kakuzu to remove the snake, and every time he gave a quick tug on the severed serpent's head, a low whimper would escape me. By the time he had completely removed the snake; silent tears were running down my face. Yet despite the fact that the snake was no longer attached to my arm, I was still in pain from the venom. It was starting to get difficult to breath, and now my whole body felt like it was on fire, but I could barley move. "Hey are you going to be OK?" asked someone, I lifted my head to identify who it was; but that proved to be a mistake, for as I looked up to Kakuzu a explosion of pain laced thought my entire being. I somehow managed to murmur though clenched teeth, "I don't think so; the snake was also venomous." By now I was panting and shaking. "Don't you have a f*****g antidote?" asked Hidan. But by now I was beyond, being able to voice an answer, but managed to shake my head before blacking out.


	3. 3 Meeting and Learning

Kakuzu and Hidan wasted no time after I blacked out. Kakuzu picked me up, then turned to see his partner picking up the snakes head, "So Sasori can make an antidote" he explained to his partner. Kakuzu nodded, and then they were off racing against time to get to the hide out. They couldn't explain why the decided to help you; but both men felt that they owed you, for warning (and if Hidan's case saving) them about the snake. In no time at all they were at the hide out. "Hey, your back." Greeted Kisame, then he spotted me in Kakuzu's arms, "Who's that?" he asked. "We have no time to explain. Now were the f***k is Sasori?" responded Kakuzu, franticly looking around. "I'm right here." Answered the red head akatsuki member, as he walked over. His lazy red eye examined me. "So what's with bringing this girl to headquarters?" he asked. Hidan tossed him the head of the snake, which he caught, "We need you to make an antidote for her, she was bitten." Explained Hidan. Sasori examined the two immortal members who barley did anything considered noble; so he decided to go along with it. He held out his other arm to take her; but instead Kakuzu shook his head and headed to the 'infirmary'. It wasn't much of an infirmary; it was just a white room with cupboards filled with bandages, antiseptics, pain killers, and the only other thing in the room was a medical bed in the middle; if you needed to stitched up you would go see Kakuzu, if you were so unlucky to get poisoned you went to see Sasori. My body was placed on the on the bed, then Sasori started to examine the wound the snake had inflicted. As he pressed the gash, blood and a clear yellow substance, causing me to whimper. Sasori's eyes narrowed, he pressed his hand to my forehead, quickly pulling away in shock, I had a very high fever. He made the antidote and injected into me. By now I had started to come to, and the first thing that I noticed was that the pain was worse, but lessening; the next thing I noticed was that I was in a strange white room. I turned my head to the left to see a strange red head man working over the gash in my arm; his fetchers were strangely boyish and young. I winced as he started to wash the cut, causing him to look up; his eyes were stunningly the same vibrant red as his hair, "Sorry about that, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Well considering that I'm suppose to have died twice over now, and feel like I've been cooked alive, I guess I'm fine." I smiled weakly. Just then two figures entered though a door at the far end of the room; it was Kakuzu and Hidan. Sasori was just finishing wrapping my arm up as they stepped up beside the bed. Kakuzu had his arms across chest, "Are you sure that the antidote is working puppet?" he questioned. Sasori's eyes narrowed at the question of his, but I interrupted his response, not wanting a fight to break out, "Yes he did it correctly, although I'm curious as to why he bothered." The three eyed me like I had gone bonkers, "What do you mean your f*****g confused at why he bothered! He f*****g bothered because we told him to f*****g bother." Hidan exploded. I crossed my arms ignoring the flash of pain that shot up it, "I mean why did you save me? I'm nothing more than a liability to you guys." Hidan saw what I was trying to say and fell silent, but Kakuzu was the one to answer, "We saved you for two reasons; one you saved this j**k-a*s even though he would of got what was coming to him, and two do you honestly think that we allow our just newly appointed medical ninja?" he asked me. I looked down uncrossing my arms, "Well I didn't think that- Hey! Wait a moment what are you talking, newly appointed med-ninja!" I looked up to Kakuzu's face then at Hidan's. "Well you said that we could trust you, kill you or let you join; so we decided to let you join." Then the red headed man cut in, "Hey who do you think you are? Only Leader can make that decision." "That's right Sasori, only I can make the decisions." A voice spoke from the door way said, causing me to straighten up. From the shadows emerged and man, but he seemed to be nothing more than a shadow himself. I lock my muscles ignoring the scream of protest from my injured arm, this man was very powerful; I could sense his chakra capacity, and knew a once that he could kill me if I said one thing that he didn't agree with. He turned to Kakuzu and Hidan, "Well you two seem to have brought back a person whom I had been trying to locate; although I a bit shocked that her life was so recently threatened, I guess that I should be pleased that she's here." I stared at him wondering of what importance I could hold, then an idea hit me; could he know about my 'gifts'? The man looked around at the stunned look on everyone's face, "What haven't you introduced your selves? Let be a little civilized now." He said in a teasing voice. I spoke up trying to force myself to relax, "Kakuzu and Hidan introduced themselves to me already; so I guess that you are Leader, because you seem to be the one in charge and that the one who made the antidote must be Sasori, because Leader seemed to address you as so. I'm I right?" I looked over to the others nervously. "Ha ha, look at who the smart one is, hum" replied Leader. Then Sasori spoke up, "Well who are you?" he said casting a lazy look over me. I suddenly felt like a shadow passed over me, it got cold, and I couldn't seem to pull in enough oxygen. At that moment a scene flashed before my eyes; I was standing with my back to a cliff, it was dark, cold and snowing heavily. The scene ended and I was back in the room with the akatsuki. They were staring at me like I had sprouted wings from my nose. I gave myself a little shake, "Oh! Um a… my name is Yuzuki Asuka." I managed to mumble dumbly, while I felt heat rush to my face. I looked up and everyone; Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan were staring at me in question, but Leader was looking at me with in trust. "What did you see Miss Yuzuki?" Leader asked inquiringly. I froze, my muscles locking, "I sorry sir but I don't know what you are talking about." I said evenly. He crossed his arms, "You don't have to pretend anymore, I know fully about your abilities." I felt cornered, and suddenly had the urge to hide. Too late I realized that my panic and fear had triggered my ability to make myself and things that I touch invisible. "Who! Were the f**k did she go?" I heard Hidan exclaim.


End file.
